Es viernes otra vez
by Lauti
Summary: "... y me desintegro… toda la esperanza se fue con un poco de tu voz…" Songfic inspirado en la canción: "Viernes otra vez" by Superlitio.


****Disclaimer: Canción - "Viernes otra vez" by Superlitio. South Park © Trey Parker &amp; Matt Stone. Comedy Central. Cover Image: **SP: Gothic Princess by sakurabachel.******

**El resto de las ideas y letras me pertenecen y se las dejo aquí con cariño, gracias por leer. Un amigo me paso este vídeo musical, y yo flipe en colores con la chica del vídeo, se me pareció a un ideal de Henrietta en sus años mozos, por lo que me dije, a esto le saco un songfic pero ya, y de paso lo publico en un "viernes otra vez"... Sus comentarios acerca de la historia, que espero les guste así como a mí **me gusto escribirla**, s**on bienvenidos y agradecidos, y de paso les recomiendo la canción, muy buena. ****

* * *

_Vida..._

Mis ojos se abren a un nuevo día de mierda, entre los días rotos, raros, llenos de humo y café negro, pues desde que te marchaste, morí… y nunca duermo, nunca como, nunca descanso, solo me encierro en las tardes con las tetas al aire a leer el periódico, tratando de distraerme, de ocupar mi mente en otra cosa que no seas tú…

_Dame tu vida…_

Déjame ser otra persona… es lo que deseo… estoy cansada de llegar cada mañana llena de olores y humos extraños y ennegrecidos, pues si permanezco en la noche encerrada también, la desesperación me acaba… y me sienta en el sofá, a fumar y cantar canciones tristes… queriendo hundirme más en esta amarga depresión…

_Siento que todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mí… oh, oh._

Maldigo una y otra vez mi puta vida, y a él… ¿cómo es posible que después de entregarme a tu vida me abandones?… ¿por qué me pagas así?... ¿quién carajos te crees?... ¿quién carajos eres?... definitivamente no la persona de la que me enamoré… pero que mierda… el presente me agobia de tal manera que parece oprimir mi cuerpo hasta querer estrangularme…

_Voy a permitir que todo lo bueno vuelva en mí…_

Incluso si mando el pasado y el futuro al carajo, el presente, con su lluvia que cae de las nubes y de los techos grises, llenando las latas de cerveza vacía que descansan en mi ventana… va colmando mi paciencia, como en la noches anteriores, cuando completos extraños en bares de muerte de esta asquerosa ciudad me preguntan, ¿Hey cómo vas?, y yo respondo, Bien, todo bien, salvo mi corazón…

_Yo ya no quiero pensar en ayer._

Todo va bien y la vida es de maldito color rosa, entonces comentan que la cosa parece jodida, y yo pienso que en verdad todo esta jodido… los muebles están jodidos, el licor esta jodido, la gente está jodida, mierda, yo estoy jodida… mierda, parece ser que ahora estoy en la mitad de los mundos gótico y emo, ambos se entremezclan en mí… y fumo, sin afán, dejando que el humo me envuelva… y aleje el recuerdo de todos los años que vivimos juntos…

_Solo..._

Me levando, visto, y salgo. Mirando el cielo azul, pienso que la mañana esta perfecta para suicidarse, pero me quedo tomando café con brandy en vez de saltar de la azotea de la pensión en la que vivo. Me agrada el mareo generado por el licor a esta hora de la mañana, cuando todo parece tan normal y todos caminan a sus obligaciones para hacer las cosas como se supone deben ser y para procurar ser correctos…

_Estoy tan solo…_

Me agrada ese mareo, que no es normal a esta hora, como tampoco que una esté un poco ebria, un poco triste, un poco como vuelta mierda, y envenenada… Observando las nubes cruzar, me hacen sentir solo un poco desesperada… Pero el agua tibia del baño ayuda a liberar esta tensión, pues la sensación del agua corriendo por mi cuerpo… sobre mi cuello, sobre mi espalda, sobre mis nalgas, sobre mis piernas… me inunda…

_Aunque la musa se ríe de la soledad… oh, oh._

Y caigo distendida sobre la cama, en una habitación tan pequeña, pero a la vez tan grande… Eso es algo que a Michael siempre le gusto en mí, admiraba mi independencia de las cosas y de la vida misma, pero ahora no me rió de la soledad… de mi soledad… es ella la que se ríe de mí, y lo único que puedo hacer es acurrucarme en la cama y tratar de soportar el eco de sus carcajadas…

_Voy a despertar, voy a abrir mis ojos y ver el final…_

Así también de aceptar la realidad… como el hecho de que Pete cambio completamente cuando Michael y yo comenzamos una relación más íntima, nunca comprendí realmente por quien se comportaba así, si por él o por mí, y al graduarse se marchó sin decir a donde, fue un duro golpe… ya que lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, pero al menos seguía teniendo a Michael a mi lado, y al pequeño bastardo de Firkle, quien también en cuanto se graduó se marchó a New York a estudiar. Seguía teniendo noticias de él a través de Michael, a quien llamaba de vez en cuando para contarle sus venturas, pero ahora tampoco sé mucho de él…

_Yo ya no quiero pensar en ayer…_

Suena el teléfono y hablando del diablo… cuando llamó una vez más y me dio por atender el teléfono se trata de él, de Firkle. Le comunico las nuevas, y después no hay mucho que comentar, ya que mi patético llanto interrumpe la conversación, él me dice que me calme, que todo estará bien…  
Salgo a dar un paseo por el parque, la tarde está levemente triste y difusa, con el cielo gris y el frío que abarca los corazones indiferentes de la gente…

_Es viernes otra vez y me desintegro…_

Por lo que me adentro en el primer bar que me encuentro en el camino y pido una botella de vodka, acudiendo a lugares lejanos, no a los que acostumbrábamos, pues siempre me preguntan por ti, y yo prefiero ahorrarme los comentarios… enciendo un cigarrillo, calo hasta sentirme mareada por las luces del local y la noche, que con una innumerable cantidad de ojos rotos, locos y alucinados, me vigila… la noche… el calor en las calles mugrientas por las que camino… compro un ramillete de flores blancas que voy desojando por el camino…

_Toda la esperanza se fue con un poco de tu voz…_

Subo a la azotea, pero una vez más la cobardía me puede más que la voluntad… lanzó el ramo al fondo, al vacío, a la oscuridad, y se estrella contra el negro pavimento. Como me gustaría ser una de aquellas flores… todo ya habría acabado… ya habría pasado… así mismo como tu presencia en mi vida, maldito desagradecido, grito con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas al cielo nocturno…

_Y no tengo nada, yo no tengo nada…_

Pues está ausente de Luna y estrellas que puedan iluminarme, la contaminación o las nubes lo recubren, y las esconden… dejándome en el olvido… empieza a llover y las gotas de agua mojan la noche y el calor… mojan mis manos y las flores de la calle… la ciudad está muerta y el cielo llora… y llora también por mí, que aunque siempre me sentí algo desorientada en mi vida, nunca me alcance a imaginar que a mis 24 años estaría completamente perdida, y que todo lo que algún día soñé… simplemente se esfumo como el humo azul del cigarrillo...

_Porque es el tiempo, corazón…_

De pronto me llega un olor… ese olor… ese maldito olor… tu olor… y el de tus libros, vuelvo corriendo al cuarto que compartíamos creyendo que quizás has vuelto, pero me quedo fija en las esquina donde están apilados todos tus libros… fue una ilusión más de mi mente desestabilizada e incomprendida... que se deja llevar por los perfumes, por un poco de whisky, por la música, por un cigarrillo, por la lluvia, las luces, los semáforos…

_Que desaparece solo me haces daño si pienso…_

Una y cuarenta y seis… fumo, leo, lloro, fumo, leo, llueve… vivo, o al menos eso creo, procurando no ahogarme entre tanta agua, pues sería bien paradójico, como dice Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ahogarte en tus propias lagrimas… y no hay nada ni nadie a quien le pueda hablar, nadie con quien sentarme y desahogar las angustias con las que carga mi corazón, tampoco nadie a quien rezar, ya lloré toda esperanza y se fue por el alcantarillado junto con el agua lluvia…

_Solo por ti, pero tu puñal mato mis ganas de ver al sol…_

Y mato al sol mismo, pues el éste jamás se volvió a asomar a mi ventana… la rosa negra y sangrienta que vivía en mí, cada día está más seca, y sus pétalos putrefactos se desprenden dolorosamente… ¿qué es un minuto a cambio de una vida?… ¿o un segundo?... ¿o una hora?... ¿habrían hecho alguna diferencia?... no lo creo, así como pasa otra semana y tampoco hace alguna diferencia…

_Vida..._

Te busco por todas partes, al despertar medio vacía y solo llenarme de pena, pero nunca podre encontrarte… solo en mi imaginación puedo recrearte, darte vida, y volver a tenerte a mi lado… solo en escasos sueños puedo verte nuevamente… y luego la tortura de despertar… deseando que al cerrar mis ojos una vez más, pudiera yacer en el sueño eterno…

_Te doy la mía..._

Sí, te doy mi vida, una vez más y por siempre… así de estúpida soy… Ahora es que llego a entender porque fueron contadas ocasiones en las que nos entregamos mutuamente a lo largo de los años, no era porque tuviera miedo de embarazarme, supongo que no quería que su amor hacia mí se convirtiera en una dependencia… y que luego sus deseos carnales esclavizaran a los intelectuales y espirituales…

_Nunca pensé que quererte me mataría..._

Nunca lo hubiera hecho, nunca te hubiera amado más de lo que ya lo hacía, si hubiera sabido que realmente duele tanto, y es que confié en ti, Michael, y esta es la manera en la que me pagas, dejando todo atrás, incluyéndome… y me estas asesinando, simplemente porque me dejaste para morir… condenándote a pagar doble tu pecado…

_Voy a permitir que todo lo bueno vuelva en mí…_

No sé si sea oportuno hablar sobre el perdón, ya que no sé si algún día te llegue a perdonar… no lo creo, pues de todas formas sigues presente en mí, balanceándote entre el amor y el odio… es increíble que encontrándote tan lejos puedas seguir haciéndome sentir tantas cosas… comprendo que es porque me sigo aferrando con las uñas a tu recuerdo…

_Yo ya no quiero pensar en ayer…_

Lo mejor sería dejarte ir… supongo entonces que este es el final, te vas y dejas mi vida más miserable de lo que era antes de darnos nuestro primer beso hace 9 años ya… cuando bailamos el vals, en aquella improvisada fiesta que organizaste en el parqueadero de la escuela pública para celebrar mis 15 años… me envolviste entre tus brazos y me guiaste… ahora solo quiero bailar a mi ritmo… ya sin ti…

_Es viernes otra vez y me desintegro…  
Toda la esperanza se fue con un poco de tu voz…  
Y no tengo nada, yo no tengo nada…  
Porque es el tiempo, corazón…  
Que desaparece y solo me hace daño si pienso…  
Solo por ti, pero tu puñal mato mis ganas de ver al sol…_

Ocupo el asiento de un bus porque no puedo más con mi cuerpo al salir del bar… Viajo por las carreteras y los recuerdos, es inútil querer alejarte de mi pensamiento… me hace enojar el memorar tu sonrisa que me aseguraba tranquilidad, engañándome, prometiendo que todo estaba bien, cuando en realidad no era así... una cantidad mayor de memorias me asaltan al volver a pasar por el viejo pueblo de South Park… donde nos conocimos… donde todo empezó…

_Es viernes otra vez y me desintegro…_

Mientras voy divagando por las frías calles de este apestoso pueblo, llego al lugar menos deseado por las personas y en especial por los viejos… lugar que en otro tiempo fue uno de los favoritos de nuestro pequeño grupo gótico… y pienso… porque me abre inmiscuido tanto en tu vida, y porque lo habrás permitirlo… quizás por aquellos tiempos te di una esperanza… quizás por aquellos tiempos no pensabas en el suicidio…

_Toda la esperanza se fue con un poco de tu voz…_

El cementerio… rondando lapidas desconocidas, ajenas, extrañas, indiferentes, solo una capta mi atención, y es en la que se encuentra un chico derrumbado sobre esta, llorando como si no hubiera mañana… se trata de Pete… y entonces llego a comprender una de las muchas dudas que vivían pegadas a mi espalda todos los días… me abrazo a él, quien me estruja con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, al igual que lo hago yo… lloramos juntos, y en medio de nuestro lamento unos brazos terceros nos abrazan, son los de Firkle, quien dejando de lado sus maletas sobre la nieve, se une a nosotros para desahogar aquel patético dolor que a todos nos ahoga…

_Y no tengo nada, yo no tengo nada…_

Estoy aquí, de rodillas en la tierra muerta, porque no quise ir a su funeral, después me entere por parte del administrativo de la funeraria que solo su padre estuvo allí, llorando solitario y desconsolado, rezando por el alma de su único hijo… se me destrozo el corazón, si tan solo hubiera estado allí, si tan solo hubiera sido así… pero no lo fue… por cobardía, por tristeza, por ira…

_Porque es el tiempo, corazón…_

Las mismas razones para luego no querer visitar su memoria, su tumba, pero con mi alma deteriorándose a cada instante, perdí las fuerzas y me rendí ante la voluntad de mi desquebrajado corazón, al igual que Pete me imagino, porque es aparentemente fácil salir de alguien, sí, quizás de la mente, pero del corazón es otra historia...

_Que desaparece y solo me haces daño si pienso…_

Es increíblemente triste que la muerte sea la causa para reunir a las personas… no quisiera estar aquí… Si él me lo hubiera pedido, quizás habría tenido el valor, la fuerza para acompañarlo hacia el otro lado, pero ahora que me ha abandonado, soy demasiado cobarde, demasiado miedosa… y no soy capaz de seguir sus pasos…

_Solo por ti, pero tu puñal mato mis ganas de ver al sol…_

Nunca creí que algo tan común en nosotros como una depresión lo llevaría al suicidio, pues nunca mostro señales de estar hundido profundamente en esa mierda, se veía tan feliz y joven a sus 25 años, en la flor de la vida, compartiendo junto a mí la locura del amor… quizás no lo conocía tan bien como creía, supongo que no fui lo suficiente para él… Alguna vez me comentó que temía a la vejez, y lo entiendo en ese sentimiento… llegue a creer que a su lado no tendría miedo de aquella época por venir, y si ahora soy incapaz de matarme, porque tal vez soy ególatra, lo que me remuerde todavía más… espero que más adelante el peso de la conciencia y de los años, me ayuden a sostener con fuerza la cuchilla, que me ayudará a desvanecerme en una bañera llena de agua tibia que paulatinamente se tiñe del rojo de mi corazón desangrado…

– _Este mundo está ahogado en el dolor… sus habitantes se ahogan en el frío… y la soledad invade sus corazones._

Proclamo frente a la lápida de Michael con los ojos empapados fijos en su epitafio…

_"__No pensaba que nadie pudiera amarme,  
y la verdad es que no merezco ser amado."_


End file.
